


Vlad Guy

by GlitterNyappyGacktRose



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Based on a Billie Eilish Song, Gen, Song Parody, Song: Bad Guy (Billie Eilish)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterNyappyGacktRose/pseuds/GlitterNyappyGacktRose
Summary: Dracula returns to the trip to the future, still filled with rage. The only difference is that he has a sick new tune to groove to...Parody of Bad Guy by Billie Eilish.
Kudos: 4





	Vlad Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bad Guy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/666997) by Billie Eilish. 



Wife’s dead  
Now I will kill you all  
Watch me  
Just look how far I fall  
Sulking  
Behind these castle walls  
I am so done with this

My heart is broken into two  
Don’t say your gone, no please, Lisa,  
Oh, how will I live without you  
I feel so cynical.

I’m gonna kill you  
Stab your heart and kill you  
Drain your blood and kill you  
Impale you and then kill you  
I’m that Vlad type  
Make your heart burst Vlad type  
Stick you on a pike type  
Summon demons Vlad type  
I’m the Vlad guy  
Vlad!

*beat drops*

I’m the Vlad guy

So angry that I’ll start a war  
You’ll pay for all the church’s sins  
Humans, what do you exist for?  
You’re all just animals  
Lisa was a saviour to you  
But you  
Decided to kill her  
You chose to burn her at the stake  
That was a big mistake

I’m gonna kill you  
Stab your heart and kill you  
Drain your blood and kill you  
Impale you and then kill you  
I’m that Vlad type  
Make your heart burst Vlad type  
Stick you on a pike type  
Summon demons Vlad type  
I’m the Vlad guy

**Alucard (appearing suddenly):** _Dad!_

  
*beat drops*

I’m the Vlad guy… Vlad!  
I’m only good at being bad… Vlad

  
 **Alucard** :   
_I don’t know why you’re so mad_  
 _This is not what mother would want, you know_  
 _She said “Forgive humans”_  
 _And not to kill them all, since they_  
 _Don’t really understand what they do is bad._

_You’re not the bad guy_   
_You’re not the bad guy._   
_Don’t kill them, dad_   
_You’re not that bad…_


End file.
